In the field of robotics, there are various systems that provide operators with assistance in their tasks.
In order to manipulate objects remotely and carry out difficult tasks, there are first of all systems referred to as remote-operation or teleoperation systems. These systems are generally made up of a master arm and of a slave arm which are coupled together.
However, these are systems that are complex, both in their design and in their use. They therefore prove to be expensive and difficult to master. In general, the productivity obtained with these systems is inferior to that obtained by working directly on a component, with bare hands or using tools, in order to perform the task.
To assist the operator in carrying out a complex and/or difficult task while at the same time maintaining a system that is simpler than the remote-operation systems, systems referred to as co-manipulation systems have been developed. These systems are generally made up of a co-manipulation robot which performs the task that is to be accomplished via a tool and which comprises an operating member that allows the operator to control the movements of said co-manipulation robot via said operating member. Such a co-manipulation robot thus allows the tool to be manipulated jointly with the operator and therefore assists the operator in performing the task that is to be accomplished.
However, the movements performed by the operator are then generally reproduced exactly by the tool. Thus, this type of robot proves to be capable of efficiently assisting the operator only in executing tasks that are simple.